


Service

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Beeton Off, Drabble, FINA - Freeform, Grief, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Beeton Off prompt at Cox & Co: Moriarty/Moran: master and servant - "The second most dangerous man in London."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Служба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892952) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



The Army teaches a man how to take orders, even when the man giving them is an idiot, but that was never true of _him_. He was clever and had better than threats to keep our loyalty. Compliance he rewarded handsomely, and I alone reaped the greatest rewards for obedience.

And the greatest punishment for defiance.

For I followed him to Meirengen against orders, and so had to hide my movements, which made me late to the Falls. Too late to prevent catastrophe, I raised my gun to take revenge, and could not believe it when tears blurred my aim.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/163945.html)


End file.
